felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Milly
Milly is a giantess standing close to 104 feet tall, with smooth milk coffee colored skin, glossy long dark hair, and dark brown eyes. She has a pleasant, friendly disposition, with an easy smile. Milly was born and raised on another world, in a community of giants living in a 'village' of sparsely scattered stone homes, amidst lush clustered hills of verdant grasses. She was the second of three children, with her older sister Tsheya and her younger brother Wem. She had a happy, fairly simple childhood, running and playing in the hills and nearby stream. The village tradition was for most young people to leave upon reaching adulthood, as to limit the growth of the community, and not overexploit resources. The world was vast, with many lands still unoccupied by giants, ideal for the settling of new communities. Tsheya left first, and Milly followed some time later, separately, traveling for a while, eventually moving off-world, and arriving in Felarya. She wandered Central Felarya for a time, before finally building herself a permanent dwelling, a hut established north-west of Ur-Sagol, and east of Siren sands. She has been living in Felarya for many years now, and considers it home. She had not been in her hut long when a tribe of opportunistic Tomthumbs, the Alsumis, began digging tunnels beneath it, carving out chambers in the earth for their homes, reasoning that predators would have greater difficulty reaching them here. Upon noticing them, Milly struck up a conversation with them, conversed with their leaders, and rapidly established friendly relations. She was quite happy to let them live beneath her hut, and to protect them, an arrangement which enabled them to flourish with greater safety than they had ever experienced. Relations have remained warm, and Milly has befriended several of the tomthumbs in particular; she still regards Tina, an uncommonly bold member of the tribe, as her closest friend. Her attitude to clothing was also a continuation of the habits of her homeworld. Unlike most giant Felaryan predators, Milly wears clothes most of the time – to a large extent because they feel comfortable and she's always done so. But she is not shy about being seen naked, and usually doesn't bother to get dressed before strolling out in the morning for a wash. Her hut is another way in which she stands out from Felaryan natives. Having been brought up in a simple but enclosed house, Milly feels more comfortable sleeping indoors, with a roof over her head, than under the open sky. Her hut contains a simple bed, a makeshift table and chairs, and shelves, upon which she stacks any objects of interest which she finds in the jungle or takes from her prey. For the most part, these are books, conveniently increased to giant size for her by friendly fairies. She is an avid reader, and an eager collector of books and stories. Feeding habits Milly had been brought up to eat humans at an early age on her home world, and naturally continued to do so in Felarya. Never an exceptional huntress, she often found it easier to catch lost and bewildered humans rather than animals who had adapted to survive in Felarya, their more sharply honed instincts enabling them to evade her. For security against days when the hunt was poor, she built cages within which to store captured prey (human or otherwise). Her behavior towards humans and similar edible species is also one which other predators find unusual. Rather than treat them solely as food, she has long recognized that they often have interesting things to say about themselves. Milly tries, quite sincerely, to reassure them before eating them, and get them to talk to her. When she was still using the cage, she would try her best to make her captives comfortable and be –as she put it– a good hostess. This was both out of a genuine sense of sympathy (which did not, however, prevent her from eating them), and in the hopes that they would start telling her about themselves, or anything interesting they might know. Humans' general unwillingness to engage in friendly conversation with a giantess intending to eat them has been a long-standing source of frustration for her. Relationships Fairly recently, Milly captured a human called Isham, and spared him on account of his being a story-writer. She kept him captive at first, expecting him to write and tell stories for her. Their relationship evolved, very gradually, in a complex and often conflictual manner, from captor and prisoner to an odd form of friendship. Horrified by her eating habits, for which he berated her firmly, Isham nonetheless recognized a certain inherent gentleness to the giantess' nature, and found, troubled, that he could not view her simply as a monster. After one particularly bitter argument, over her putting humans in the same cage as him and then eating them, they came to an understanding of sorts, which blossomed slowly into a tentative mutual liking. Milly ceased to use the cage to store captive humans, and told Isham he should no longer consider himself a prisoner. Released from the cage, he chose to stay in Milly's hut, and continue to write stories for her, freely. Their relationship, after that, was one of genuine friendship, marred by occasional tension. Eventually, Isham decided he could not live with a man-eater, and moved permanently to Safe Harbor. He and Milly still visit each other regularly, and remain good friends, despite their disagreements. She has, recently, started a relationship with a male fairy called Yemic, who has been staying at her hut. At Isham's suggestion, Milly has begun a vegetable garden behind her hut. She spends quite a bit of time in it, having taken to it with a certain enthusiasm. Isham's intention was for it to help wean her off sentient food; she sees it, rather, as a convenience which occasionally spares her from the bother of hunting and gathering. In addition, she has obtained advice and training from Jade in hunting a larger variety of animals, and finding a greater variety of nutritious, edible plants. Though she still eats humans when it's convenient to do so –and because she likes their taste–, she has developed a far more varied diet with Jade's help. Having once come across large quantities of chocolate, Milly developed a keen liking for it, and quietly yearns to find some again one day. She believes chocolate-dipped elves would be the greatest delicacy imaginable! Milly is fundamentally kind-natured. She is rather sensitive, and in turn does not like upsetting people. This includes prey, whom she will try to comfort if they cry. She tries to avoid arguments, and will often walk out on them or simply get flustered. She assumes the best in people she has just met, and treats them in a friendly manner until and unless they prove to be unpleasant. There is, however, a certain selfishness to her, as she has shied away from confronting the contradiction in behaving nicely to her prey and then ultimately eating them. Stories featuring Milly By the character's owner Many of these stories chart the gradual development of Milly's troubled relationship with Isham. They also feature other events and characters, however. These are stories in which Milly features as a central character. She is also a minor character in a number of other stories. * "Story 11", introducing Milly, her friendship with the tomthumb Tina, and her first meeting with Joanna. * "Story 12", including Milly's friendship with Jissy, and her first meeting with Isham. * "Felaryan flashes 6: The words to survive - Isham's story". The early, difficult days of Isham's life with Milly. * [http://frenchsnack.deviantart.com/art/Lost-in-Felarya-chapter-7-125371593 Lost in Felarya: chapter 7: "The price of a story"]. Continuation of the above. * "Story 24" * "Felaryan flashes 8: Felaryan feast – Milly’s story" * "Story 31" * "Angel and Demon" * "Story 39". Wherein Milly talks to Jora and Jade. * "Story 47" * "Story 48" * "Story 55". Wherein Milly first meets Hlaani the elf. * "Story 62". Wherein Milly first meets Yemic. Also includes a brief scene from Milly's childhood. * "Story 63". Includes a conversation between Milly and Hiral. * "Story 64". Includes a meeting with Vivian. * "Story 71" By other writers * "Tiny Titan", by GlobFish. Milly with Hiral and her cubs. * "Silver Scales" (second act), a comic by NickinAmerica *Milly belongs to French-snack. Contact Category:Characters